I am finally getting to meet them!
by theshygirlxx
Summary: Its about a girl who has always wanted to meet her fav youtuber and when she meets some of them, they become good friend and that is where it all starts. It starts off when them meet them at a meet up and she has VIP tickets.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Hi guys this is my first fanfiction so i hope you guys will like my books that i am going make._**

**_So most of it will be fanfictions of my favourite youtubers. So please if you have any ideas comment if you can if you have any if not, private message my some ideas._**

* * *

><p><em>"Not long til i meet my favourite youtuber ever mum i am so exicted i have waited for this forever". I told my mum in a very happy voice and it was also very high pitched.<em>

_"Mum when are we leaving, is it soon cause i can`t hold it in i`m to exicted to cause it`s the day that we get to meet Zoey, Joey, Alfie and lots more that i can`t be bothered to name them". I told her I was really annoyed cause she wouldn`t tell me when we were leaving._

_So at last we got into the car and were getting ready to go, but NO as always she has to forget to bring something into the car, it was her PHONE so that she could take pictures of me with my favourite youtubers, because my phone is getting fixed because it has stoped working and the phone is cracked on it`s screen so i can`t take pictures and i am not too happy that i can`t do that. So i will have to get my mum to bluetooth them to me when i ask her to take a picture with one of the youtubers. I hope she does or I will die if she doesn't cause these youtubers are my life and I love them to death"._

_"Okay Chloe I am coming wait a wee minute I`m getting my phone be at least 2 mins, cant`t remember where i put it".She shouted down to me from the top of the stairs to the car, but when she was speaking i couldn`t really hear her._

_"Okay Mum, even though i can`t hear you that fine i only heared a little bit of what you said". I said shouting up to her, very loudly._

_Then finally she got down from the stairs and then closed the door behind her, and also locked it so that nobody would get in the house, that would be smart so it would, i always have to remember her because she is always forgetting to do it. We were in the car going there and guess what came on the radio it was the youtubers from the youtuber meet up i was so happy._

_"Hello, it`s me Marus here and i can`t wait for the meet up with all you guys, if your listening to this so happy that we could give so VIP tickets aswell to meet you guys in person" Marus said in his lovely voice that i would adore._

_"Oh MY Gosh mum he was talking about us, well not actually us but he is talking to people who are like us and getting VIP tickets, mum i can`t wait i am to exicted." i said in my most happyiest voice that i could ever do._

_"Okay Chloe calm down i am driving the car and i do not what to crash the car do you want that to happen. Now do you" my mum said in a quite and a little bit annoyed._

_"Okay mum, i will try and calm down but i am to exicted, i just can`t keep it in cause it is so near." I told her I a really happy voice._

_" I know that you can`t wait no more Chloe, sure we are nearly there so all of your excitement will stop when we get there we are nearly there so calm down please darling.__ My mum told me trying to keep calm with out raising her voice._

* * *

><p><em><strong>hi guys hope you liked the first chapter, comment if you like it our not. comment if i shoudl do any other books. <strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_"OMG. We are here i can`t wait to meet them mum" I said to my mum in the highest pitch ever._

_We where at London and they are nearly here aswell we are just a little bit early, i can`t wait to see them backstage before it starts and after it starts. I think i was a bit to excited then before , well at least this is what my mum is probably thinking to herself. We were inside waiting for them to come in the back because we were VIPS!. I could hear people outside screaming and shouting "Alfie,Zoellas,Louise and Joey." I couldn`t hold myself in it was hitting me like OMGosh i am going to meet them first time, i thought to myself._

_"Mum they are here, Mum can you hear the people outside Mum can`t you Mum, answer me Mum" i said to her when i kept on repeating myself with mum because i was so excited. I couldn't`t stop saying her name because I was so excited that they were actually coming and I was going to see them._

_"Yes Chloe I can hear them, calm down they will be hear as soon as they can, once coming through the crowd you will be able to see them and so will everybody else how is VIP because you are not waiting out there and everybody else is you will be the first one to see them" My mum told me, trying to keep me calm at the same time, even though I was over the moon. That I was going to see all of my favourite youtubers I just couldn't keep it together, it was just the thought of getting a cuddle from all of them. Then I could hear the door starting to open, my HEART started to race because it was so near that they were coming in an I could meet them in person and not watching them on my laptop all the time. _

_"Mum they are nearly here the door is nearly open can you hear the sound" I shouted at my mum so loud because I couldn`t hear a lot because of the noise outside because of the people shouting names._

_" I can hear Chloe, I just can`t hear you aswell because of the loud noise that is outside." My mum shouted at me but not to loud that the people outside would hear it, just a little bit loud because of the noise outside it was hard to talk and it was also hard to even know what you are thinking aswell because they were shouting peoples names out so loud. Half the time I thought that some people were going to lose there voice because they were shouting so loud for so long aswell._

_"OMGosh Mum I can see Zoey right now she is walking in the door I want to run a give her a hug cause everybody how has VIP tickets is only walking in now after waiting outside for them all to arrive" I told my mum trying to keep myself calm at the same time._

_"Chloe, guess what" my told me trying to keep a straight face._

_"What mum" I asked her nicely._

_" Do you want to go over and give Zoella or Zoey whatever her name is a hug and all the other youtubers because no is here yet its only us two. I bet they will not mind on of their fans coming over and giving them a hug. Look they are coming over to us because there is nobody here but us so they must be coming over to say hello, why not do it then" my mum said to me in a nice calming voice._

_I could not understand what she was trying to say to me I only got the last bit and I started to get a bit happy when they came towards us because no one was in it was only me and Mum. _

_They started coming towards me and at one minute I thought I could not even catch my breath, but I was just thinking that it was not actually happening. Zoella was the first one coming towards me i could not stop double breathing, because she was coming so close and she was so near._

_"Hello there, you must be one of my fans" Zoella said to me in her lovely voice that she has._

_" Hi there, my name is Chloe, i am a big fan" I said to Zoella, while shaking at the same time._

_"You are they only one here so we can talk for a while and you can get to know all the other ones." She said to me and putting her arm around me and hugging me._

_"Okay thanks, i would love to meet everybody else, i can`t wait because i love you all and i adore your videos they are so well editing, how do you do that may i ask." I asked her really nicely, because i didn`t what to have a bad influence of myself to er because i want to get to know her a little bit more._

_"Oh well thank you, i am so happy that you like my videos and how well edited they are. I really would like to get to known you a bit more " she said to me so smoothly voice and i was overwembled that she ask if we could get to know her a little more._

_I turned to my mum and she could see the smile in my voice because she could hear us both talking to one another._

_"Chloe you know they way you are VIP and you get in before and after the show, i will tell the man who is organzing this to let you stay longer just because i would like to know you more" Zoella said to me in her nice voice that she has._

_" OMGosh i wouldn`t mind staying longer i would like to get to know you a bit more myself, i love all your friends and your brother aswell, i like to get to know all of the "GANG" if that is okay with you." I asked her reallly nicely and not trying to be mean._

* * *

><p><strong><em>hope you have enjoyed this wait for the next chapter and it will be more intrseting. ask my questions on messages if you want to know stuff.<em>**


End file.
